Broken bones
by Just for your Pleasure
Summary: John Paul has returned alone from Ireland. He is going through a dark stage and it's starting to take its toll on his health. Will Craig follow and be the light to his darkness. Warning: annorexia, crying and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Sick fic prologue

The cold air was a blessing on his clammy face. John Paul took deep breaths to calm down.

There was yet another party at the McQueen residence. John Paul had been enjoying himself, playing DJ for the hungry crowd that were his sisters and other residents of Hollyoaks village. He thought he was doing okay, yet one look at the coffee table overflowing with food made his stomach churn.

Carmel approached him; face stuffed with what could only be triple chocolate cake.

"Hey John Paul, you g'ta try some a this cake. It's absolutely amazing!", and with that she shoved a plate with a mountain of cake heaped on. He could smell the sickly scent of sugar and chocolate. His skin crawled and his hand itched.

"Ya know Carm, I don't think I want any cake right now. Here you go – I need some fresh air". John Paul pushed the plate back towards her and rushed out the front door, ignoring Carmel's cries of "Wait, what's wrong?"

He couldn't do it. He felt sick. He hated himself.

"Why do I look like this? Why can't I just be normal?! One stupid bit of cake and I'm ready to pass out. I hate this, I -…" John Paul shut his eyes as the tears started to fall. He bit his lip and wrapped his arms around himself in an effort to stop his trembling, and stop the aching in his chest.

He couldn't do it anymore. It hurt too much to pretend that everything was okay and that he wasn't struggling to get through every day, ignoring the pangs of hunger that often choked his frail body.

"Hey! John Paul! What you doing out 'ere? It's freezing!" And there was good 'ol Mum. Myra McQueen was an amazing woman who cared deeply for her children like a lioness would her cubs. She had noticed John Paul's decrease in weight and was constantly nagging him to eat more, each time unknowingly pushing him further into depression.

"Carmel said you were looking a bit peaky, and I can say she's right. You alright love?" John Paul turned slightly, the tear tracks glittering gently on his cheeks. Myra gasped slightly, heart breaking at the sight of her broken little boy.

"C'mere sweetheart, it'll be okay" She enveloped him into a loving embrace, refusing to let him go.

"I'm alright Mum, it's just ... hard" John Paul closed his eyes and tried to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. It seemed that nothing made that feeling go away.

Frankie Osbourne was up to her elbows in soap, finishing the washing up before she could retire to her wonderful bed. It had been a long day: business at The Dog was slow and Darren had asked her to take his shift while he went out for dinner with Sienna. She had only agreed because of the look on Sienna's face, which could easily +be described as psychotic.

As she placed the last dish in the cupboard, the front door opened and closed. Frankie turned around, ready to chastise her oldest son for abusing the goodness of her heart, but inhaled sharply instead.

"Hullo Mum. Long time no see"

"C-craig? Is that you? What are you doing here?" There in the living room stood her youngest son. He hadn't changed much in the six years he'd been gone: tall slender frame with a mop of carefully styled brown hair and eyes like pools of rich chocolate.

They hugged and laughed and caught up on the other's life during the last few years. As the conversation lulled, Craig asked casually "So, how's John Paul?"

Frankie looked at him sharply. "What happened between you two? You went through so much together."

A dark shadow crossed over Craig's face. "I screwed up Mum. Things were going so well, and I just got scared that it was going too perfect. John Paul had made new friends out in Dublin. But there was this one guy that seemed to be closer than the rest. I swear, he had a thing for him, but John Paul is just too good to see anyone with a bad intention.

I started getting jealous. I loved him so much and I was so scared and … one day we had a huge fight. I had accused him of cheating and he was so angry that I would even think that. And he left. And then I realized, I can't live without him. I miss him so much Mum!" Craig curled inwards and ran a shaking hand through his hair.

Frankie grabbed him by the shoulders "I can tell how much you love him. And Craig, John Paul hasn't been doing so well lately. I ran into Myra the other day and she looked stressed. I asked her what was wrong and she told me about him. Apparently John Paul has stopped eating … He needs help love"

Craig felt like a fist had gone straight through his chest. "Where is he now?"

Frankie sighed "He's back at home. Myra wants to keep an eye on him"

Craig inhaled deeply and stood up and headed for the front door "I'm going out Mum, don't wait up"


	2. Chapter 2

Sick fic chapter 2

The walk to the McQueen house was still a natural path for his feet to take. As he drew closer, Craig realised that there was a party in full swing. He knocked twice, and was rewarded by a tipsy Carmel McQueen opening the door.

"Craigggggg, what a nice surprise to see you 'ere!" She went to hug him but stumbled into the doorframe.

"Hey Carmel. I'm kind of here to see John Paul, do ya know where he is?" Craig's eyes roamed the party-goers, trying to locate a familiar head of sandy-blond hair.

"Poor lad didn't feel well so he went up to his room for a bit. I think he's resti-" "Ah okay thanks, don't worry I won't be trouble." Craig raced up the stairs, mind only focused on one thing.

He reached the door he used to be so familiar with and took a deep breath. Opening the door gently, he entered the room. "Hey John Paul, are you .." Craig stopped.

On the bed, curled up in a ball was a small figure, sound asleep. He drew closer and sat down beside him. 'Oh look at him, he's such a tiny, beautiful thing'. Craig reached out a hesitant hand, and drew it through the sleeping man's hair.

"Hey baby, it's me. Wake up love, c'mon now" Craig's heart was pounding, but he was determined to make things right.

Bleary sky-blue eyes opened and peered up at him through dishevelled bangs. "Craig?"

Suddenly he sat up and scooted as far away as possible. "Why are you here? Did you follow me?"

Craig reached to take his hand but John Paul slapped it away and stood up. "Look, John, I made a mistake and I overreacted. But I'm sor-" "Sorry? Oh, you're sorry?! I guess everything's okay now, not like you accused me of being a whore and didn't even try to stop me as I left" John Paul's eyes were wet with unshed tears and he turned to face the window.

From this view, Craig could see the bony outline of John Paul's shoulders and how thin he had become. Craig felt utterly sick with guilt.

"Baby, please. I am more sorry than you'll ever know. I was just mad and stubborn, but I regretted not going after you every second since you were gone." He enveloped him in his arms, not letting him go despite John Paul's vicious attempts to be free.

"I need you. I miss you so much. Please don't let my stupid mistake ruin this. You're amazing and I can't live without you. John Paul, you are my everything" He pressed his lips against John Paul's forehead, and basked in the feeling of holding this fragile creature in his arms.

"I can't Craig. I loved you, would have done anything for you and you know it! Yet you still accuse me and say horrid things. Just go. Leave me alone." John Paul stopped fighting and tried to ignore the feelings of comfort being held to this strong chest gave him.

Craig sighed and loosened his grip, fingers gently grasping his chin to face him. Looking directly in dull ocean eyes, Craig pleaded "Don't turn me away. Not now. What happened to you, you're half the size you were when you left? Why are you not eating sweetheart?"

John Paul reflexively curled inwards, head on Craig's shoulder to avoid looking at him.

"'Cos I can't do it anymore. I hate the way I look. Why would anybody want me?" His voice was quiet and subdued, and Craig hated all of it.

"How could you ever think that?! You are the most gorgeous, beautiful creature I have even laid eyes on. Someone like that could never be ugly. Baby, you're perfect the way you are. So, please, no more of this crazy starving." Craig guided them towards the bed and laid against the headboard, John Paul held firmly against his chest.

Strained sobs started to shake John Paul's body, and his fingers clutched at the front of Craig's sweater like a lifeline. "I just h-hate how I look, I'm so disgusting!"

Craig rubbed his back in soothing circles. "Look here darling, you are wonderful and could never in any way be considered disgusting. You're beautiful, and I wish you could see that too."

Craig rocked him gently, and John Paul started to relax. He felt so tired after all the emotional stress, and after letting it out he had no energy. His eyes drooped and soon enough Craig could hear soft breaths with every rise of his chest.

He was so warm and content to just lay there holding his angel in his arms that Craig too slipped off, dreaming about vivid blue oceans and the sun shining on his face.


End file.
